


Touch Me

by anaraine



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a tipsy game of truth or dare for Kate to realize how she thinks of Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle (Amnesty) - Golden Oldies](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/2240.html). Still leaning towards femslash, I guess. Though if I had the time, this would have led to cheerfully negotiated poly. The 'touch' prompt is from [Porn Battle VI](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/battle6prompts.html). (Posted [here at the battle](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/2240.html?thread=64704#cmt64704) and [here at my dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/174516.html).)

Kate is pretty tactile. She likes touching people. Not like, _touching_ people, but hugs and kisses; walking arm in arm, or a friendly pat to the back. Pogue is pretty cool with it - he doesn't think it means she's clingy, but he'd rather she just hang off him (or the other Sons of Ipswich) than other people.

Which. Kate doesn't have a problem with that, exactly? But it's not like she and Pogue hang out 24/7. (And she's friends with the other Sons, and doesn't mind giving Tyler hugs - but if you give Reid an inch he'll take a mile, and Caleb, while nice, is also a little stand-offish.) She just can't keep herself from reaching out and making a connection with her other friends.

When Sarah transfers in, it's _perfect_. She's fun and witty, and she doesn't mind Kate's touches at all. After she starts dating Caleb, Pogue considers her a part of "us", so he doesn't get twitchy when Kate hangs on Sarah in his presence. It's _great_. There's a very good chance that if she isn't with Pogue, she's with Sarah (or vice versa). She is still free with hugs, but she's more settled.

Still. Kate doesn't exactly realize how she's unconsciously labeled Sarah until they're at a silly party, playing truth or dare with a group of their classmates.

"Kate - truth or dare?" a guy shouts across the room.

"Dare!" Kate shouts back, sitting on Pogue's lap and nursing a bottle of beer that had been bought by someone's older sibling.

"I dare you to kiss Sarah!"

Kate honestly doesn't think about it. Sarah is sitting on the ground a few feet away from them, so Kate stands and walks over to her, a foot on either side of Sarah's legs before she dropped herself to sit on her lap. Sarah is smiling at her, a light flush to her cheeks that is probably the alcohol, and Kate lightly fingers her jaw and pulls Sarah towards her.

Sarah tastes like she's been drinking hard lemonade.

It's a lovely kiss, for all that they're both a bit drunk. Kate skims her hands down Sarah's shoulders and then slides a hand beneath Sarah's shirt, leaning into her and kissing her as if she were Pogue. Biting her lower lip and pulling back slowly, tilting her head and kissing her deeply, tongues sliding against each other in an intimate caress. Grinding down into Sarah's lap and encouraging the little sparks of pleasure flickering up her spine.

It's only when the wolf whistles and cheering break through does Kate realize what she's been doing, and pulls back. Even then, it's slow and a little hazy. She would be worried, but Sarah's smiling at her, cheeks flushed a bit deeper, but eyes bright.

"Sorry," Kate says, a little apologetically.

Sarah's smile widens. "I'm not. And I don't think Pogue or Caleb minded either."

Kate doesn't think Sarah would lie, but she still slants a careful glance towards Pogue without turning her head. His mouth is a little slack, eyes a little glazed - and Kate?

Kate laughs.


End file.
